Warlock Issue 8
Warlock Issue 8 was the first issue of 1986 and the editorial talks about the blurred line between gamebooks and RPGs. Cover The cover was by Christos Achilleos. Contents Omens and Auguries Jamie Thomson continues to supply Fighting Fantasy, gamebook, and RPG news. *Details about Sword of the Samurai and Trial of Champions. *'' '' title is due out shortly and a computer game adaptation is in the works. *Books #5 ( ) and #6 ( ) of the series are also for release. *The Japanese release of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain has sold more than 250,000 copies (more than the number sold in the ) and Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone are planning a trip there soon. *A new series of gamebooks are due soon, called . They are by Jonathan Sutherland and and the first two titles are and . A third ( ) and fourth ( ) are in the works. *The next title ( ) is due out in late May/early June and a third title has been announced as . *Publishers have gamebook series called for release in May. The titles are and . A third title is planned. *More titles are due for release: , , and . "Out of the Pit" Marc Gascoigne introduces five reader submitted creatures that followed him "back up the rough passage and out into the light of day...": - p.10 *Cave Crawler by Craig Vooght *Soulsucker by Andrew Hill *Gleff by Anonymous *Sectile by Robert Hinchliff *The Cleaver by Jamie Latuskie All five were illustrated by Bill Houston (logo by Tim Sell). The Arcane Archive The reviews section with reviews by Paul Cockburn. This issue introduced "ratings" of the book depicted by images of Derek the Troll. Reviewed this issue were: *''Out of the Pit'' by Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone, edited by Marc Gascoigne (Puffin Books, £3.95 - Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks): "If nothing else, this book will tell you more about the hairy nasty that ate you on your last adventure." - p.12 *''Starflight Zero'' and The Path of Peril by David Fickling and Perry Hinton (Puffin Books, £2.95 - Fantasy Questbooks): "They're a different kind of fun as far as I can see..." *'' '' by ( , £1.95) *'' '' by Mark Smith and Jamie Thomson ( , £1.75 - The Way of the Tiger Gamebooks): "I like these books ... but they are very complicated." - p.13 *'' '' by ( , £1.75 - Lone Wolf Gamebooks): "These are complicated books, but the stories have a strong flavour." *'' '' by and Joe Dever (Beaver Books, £1.75 - The World of Lone Wolf Gamebooks) The Warlock's Quill This section had letters from readers published and responded to by the editor. Brain Blistering Maze Competition Results Results of the issue 6 maze competition. The winner was Darren Webb of , . The runners-up were: David Johnston, Graham Sewell and Edward Sykes. ''The Tower of Hades'' Written by Dale Ashman, the adventure is a multi-player adventure based on the Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-playing Game rules. It was illustrated (including maps) by Leo Hartas. ''Arkenor and Max'' - Part V A continuation of the characters by Ian McDonald, the winner of the "Cartoon Competition" of issue 2. ''The Floating City'' Submitted by reader Ruth Pracy or , the adventure is set in the world The Flat Lands and was followed in issue 11 by a sequel The Land of Changes. It was illustrated by Pete Martin. Fantasy in Miniature Rick Priestly looks at building scenery for wargaming scenarios. This article was illustrated by Dave Andrews. Adverts *Inside front cover is a colour full-page advert announcing the release of Demons of the Deep, along with the reminder of six other previous releases. *Page 5 has a black and white half-page advert for the Fighting Fantasy Software game Seas of Blood. See Also References Category:Warlock Magazine Entries